1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to integrated circuit structures and methods and more particularly to a transistor structure that includes an ion stopping/gathering layer above the transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
Large threshold voltage variations have been found in transistor devices due to mobile ions moving into the devices. The embodiments described below provide a structure and method for reducing threshold voltage variation by reducing mobile ions diffusing into the transistor devices.